Algún día
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily. Autor: Mahanny.


ScorpiusMalfoy&LilyPotter.  
>"Algún día"<p>

"_Me prometiste que me escribirías cada día una carta, o que al menos, lo intentarías, pero he sido yo la que ha tenido que escribirte todos los días, y no he obtenido respuesta alguna. He comprobado una vez más que no mereces la pena Scorpius, que tus promesas no valen nada. Esta es la última carta que te escribo, no quiero recibir ninguna noticia de ti, aunque tampoco esperaba ninguna_".

Lily dobló el pergamino y lo metió dentro de su mochila mientras el profesor Binns continuaba con su larga clase. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el timbre sonó y todos salieron estrepitosamente de la clase.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el quinto curso de Hogwarts, y a pesar de que tenía que poner todos sus esfuerzos en las lecciones y preocuparse por aprobar todos los exámenes, su mente le impedía concentrarse.

_Fue encontrarme en tu mirada,  
>y sentirme enamorada.<br>Era menos frágil junto a ti._

_- Dejadme en paz, por favor, ¡y devolvedme ese libro!  
>- ¿O qué Potter? ¿Nos lanzarás un hechizo?<em>

_Retrocedemos al año anterior, en el que dos idiotas de Slytherin habían acorralado a Lily para empujarla de uno a otro y fisgar entre sus cosas. _

_- ¡Eh! – gritó alguien, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadla!_

_Los dos grandotes le guardaban un gran respeto a Scorpius, ya que era considerado el líder debido a sus grandes dotes de liderazgo y popularidad, así que soltaron a Lily y dejaron caer el libro al suelo, en el que se encontraban todas las cosas de Lily revueltas y desordenadas. _

_- ¡Largo de aquí! – les gritó, y los dos muchachos se alejaron con rapidez. Scorpius miró a Lily con dureza, Lily se acobardó debido a la intensidad de su mirada. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te mantengas alejada de los problemas Lily? Eres imposible.  
>- No es mi culpa que tus amigos sean unos cerdos – murmuró la pelirroja, agachándose para recoger sus cosas. Scorpius la imitó y empezó a ordenar más rápido que ella.<br>- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. - ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Quieres que vaya y…? – pero Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Mira, en realidad no pretendían hacerte daño. Es sólo que eres demasiado popular entre los chicos de Slytherin, y digamos que todos pretenden darte caza – dijo él con una sonrisa.  
>- No todos. – dijo ella, con voz débil, mientras guardaba su último libro en la mochila y se ponía en pié. Scorpius también se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, pero ella miraba por una de las ventanas no muy contenta.<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó él, por decir algo.  
>- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir – repuso ella.<br>- Lily, ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, sabes que… - pero Scorpius se quedó callado, pues no sabía qué decir. – Ten cuidado, ¿vale? No sé si voy a poder estar ahí para protegerte siempre. _

_Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, negó con la cabeza y dándose media vuelta, se alejó por el pasillo._

_Pero todo era mentira,  
>te marchaste de mi vida,<br>y me perdí, y me perdí._

_- ¡Scorpius! – gritó la pelirroja mientras corría por la explanada. Todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia la estación para tomar el tren de vuelta a casa. El cuarto curso de la pelirroja había finalizado. Lily alcanzó al rubio y lo tomó por el brazo. - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? _

_El rubio miró a Albus, que caminaba a su lado, que miraba hacia el cielo, y luego a Rose, que le asentía con la cabeza para que lo hiciera. Scorpius se detuvo con Lily mientras los demás continuaban caminando. _

_- ¿No ibas a despedirte de mí? – le preguntó ella.  
>- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Nos vamos a ver este verano seguramente y…<br>- Sabes que no, te vas a hacer tus cosas esas raras por Australia.  
>- No es nada raro Lily – le dijo él, riendo – es sólo que Albus y yo quedamos en viajar este verano para inspeccionar algunas criaturas y…<br>- Y yo estoy segura de que lo harás genial, pero…– le dijo ella, algo sonrojada. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta, mirándola. Cuando se sonrojaba parecía tan vulnerable, que le daban ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla, pero era eso lo que precisamente no debía hacer. – Scorpius, tú… me besaste y…  
>- Olvídalo por favor, ya te dije que fue un error.<br>- ¿Un error? – le preguntó ella, incrédula a lo que oía. – Por lo que veo yo soy el error, y no ningún beso. – Lily se dispuso a marchar pero Scorpius la agarró del brazo.  
>- Lo siento, es sólo que… Quiero que quede bien claro antes de irme.<br>- Ya está bastante claro, pero yo aún no sé por qué. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos Scorpius? ¿No te gusto?_

_Él pareció meditarlo, pero luego negó con la cabeza. Ella asintió con la cabeza, decepcionada. _

_- ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – le preguntó, con una mirada acusadora.  
>- Pues…<br>- Porque me quieres – le interrumpió ella – porque me niegues pero eres un idiota, y lo único que haces es tener miedo de mi familia, de que Albus también se enfade como lo hizo James cuando se enteró de que tú me gustabas. _

_Scorpius la miró, sin poder decir ninguna palabra coherente que saliera de su mente. Pues Lily tenía razón, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, por mucho que hubiera intentando mirarla con otros ojos, por muy pequeña que fuera, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella a cada momento._

_- ¿No dices nada? – le preguntó ella. – Ya contesto yo por ti._

_Y acto seguido Lily lo besó, entreabriendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua de una manera que nunca había hecho. Scorpius enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello de la pelirroja y le correspondió con ganas. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, la separó de él con delicadeza._

_- ¿Qué pasa?  
>- Esto no está bien y lo sabes perfectamente. Mira, yo… No puedo. <em>

_Ella lo miró, sin saber qué mas hacer para convencerlo de que estuvieran juntos, de que eso podía funcionar si ambos querían. _

_- Te escribiré, ¿vale? Cada día si puedo, pero… es mejor no forzar nada por el momento._

"_Por el momento". Eso quería decir que a lo mejor, en unos años o quizá el curso que viene, Scorpius se decidiría a estar con ella y podrían intentarlo. Scorpius se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se alejó entre los árboles. _

_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo,  
>me hace daño si te pienso.<br>Estoy triste pero estoy de pié.  
>Aunque me hayas olvidado,<br>sé que tarde o más temprano,  
>vas a entender, cuánto te amé.<em>

Lily se sentó sobre uno de los bancos de los jardines y miró hacia el cielo, intentando atisbar alguna lechuza que reconociera, pero éste estaba despejado y completamente desierto. La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma debido al frío que hacía, ya que el invierno estaba comenzando a asomarse entre los árboles. Hacía tiempo que estaba sola, se había alejado de sus amigas y esa depresión la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Una mañana nublada, Lily decidió desayunar más temprano que los demás, por lo que se vistió con rapidez y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Cuando terminó con todos sus cereales y su taza de chocolate caliente, se levantó de la mesa y atravesó las grandes puertas del comedor. Lo que no esperaba era chocar brazo contra brazo con Scorpius, que también iba vestido, aunque con el pelo alborotado y notablemente cansado. Se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y esta vez sin Albus ni Rose.

_Algún día sin pensarlo,  
>me vas a extrañar despacio,<br>algún día, una mañana,  
>sentirás que te hago falta.<em>

Scorpius retrocedió por el choque y miró que Lily era la chica a la que había empujado. Por unos segundos abrió la boca, buscando mil palabras que pudieran salir de su boca, para poder hablar con ella y escuchar el sonido de su voz, pero sólo se le ocurrió tocar su brazo y decir…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? Lo siento, es que caminaba distraído y no miraba por dónde iba y…

_Y en tu interior, vas a sentir amor,  
>nadie sabe lo que tiene,<br>hasta que al final… lo pierde._

Pero Lily había retirado la mano del rubio de su brazo, y sin mirarle ni una vez, se alejaba con paso decidido hacia las escaleras de mármol. Scorpius se quedó mirándola, completamente abatido. No hacía otra cosa que echar de menos a Lily, echar de menos su descaro o su insistencia.

…

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado con rapidez, y todos habían decidido pasarla en casa. Albus había invitado a Scorpius a pasar algunos días en casa, y él había respondido que sí, en un intento desesperado por buscar cualquier momento en el que pudiera hablar con Lily. Pero la pelirroja no acostumbraba a quedarse a solas con él más de dos segundos. Ni siquiera se hablaban, por lo que resultaba bastante incómodo.

_Y cada vez que vuelvo a verte,  
>no lo niego aún me duele,<br>pero sé que un día estaré bien.  
>Aunque me hayas olvidado,<br>sé que tarde o más temprano,  
>vas a entender, cuánto te amé.<em>

…

A lo largo de los días, Lily había recuperado un poco más la alegría. Volvía a estar con sus amigas, quienes habían hablado con ella para advertirle que no podía continuar así. Marzo se aproximaba y los exámenes también, por lo que tenía que concentrarse de una vez por todas.

Solía salir los fines de semana con un chico de Ravenclaw; Oliver Anderson, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y delegado de la misma casa. Reía con él, la llevaba a dar largos paseos y mantenían densas conversaciones, por lo que la pelirroja se entretenía bastante y olvidaba todo lo demás.

Scorpius los observó un día, entrando en el Vestíbulo cogidos de la mano, después de un largo paseo por los alrededores del bosque.

_Algún día sin pensarlo,  
>me vas a extrañar despacio…<em>

Ambos reían, cubiertos de nieve. Lily tenía las mejillas tan encendidas como su cabello debido al frío, y Scorpius recordó, sentado desde las escaleras de mármol, cuando se sonrojaba por él. Pero ahora todo era diferente, se sonrojaba con aquel chico de Ravenclaw, se reía con él.

_Algún día, una mañana,  
>sentirás que te hago falta.<em>

El rubio se levantó, no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer y se acercó hasta ella, observando cómo Anderson le quitaba la nieve de las trenzas y después se acercaba a ella para darle un beso… Pero Scorpius fue veloz y se aclaró la garganta a su lado. Lily giró y lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

- Eh… Lily, ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó, tal y como había hecho ella el curso pasado antes de que llegaran las vacaciones de verano. La miró a los ojos, y ella recordó todas las veces que había ido detrás de Scorpius, todas las veces que él la había defendido de los demás, o de aquella vez que él la salvó de los grandotes de Slytherin, o de la primera vez que la besó… Pero también recordó sus desplantes, todas las veces que le había dado un no rotundo, y la cantidad de falsas promesas que le había hecho.  
>- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. – Otro día – dijo, y se alejó de la mano con Anderson por las escaleras de mármol.<p>

Pero Scorpius había comprendido perfectamente que ese "otro día" quería decir "nunca". Pues conocía perfectamente a Lily y sabía que jamás lo perdonaría.

_Y en tu interior, vas a sentir amor,  
>nadie sabe lo que tiene,<br>hasta que al final… lo pierde.  
><em> 

Triste, ¿verdad? Creo que es uno de los fanfics más tristes que he escrito, o bueno, songfics. Pero es para que nos demos cuenta de que, por mucho que a veces pensemos que tenemos una oportunidad para estar con alguien, o por muy enamorados que estemos y a veces el otro nos muestre señales de que puede haber algo más allá de la amistad, las cosas no siempre acaban bien y todo puede pasar.  
>En este caso, Lily le insistía constantemente a Scorpius, pero él al principio la veía como una hermana, sí es cierto que se sentía atraído por ella, pero la veía tan desanimada y triste siempre, que era una actitud que le cansaba y que a él no le gustaba, pues él quería a alguien feliz.<br>Pasa el tiempo, un año concretamente, y es ahora quien Scorpius sufre, pues se da cuenta de que sí está enamorado de Lily y no puede estar sin su presencia y compañía. Pero Lily, cansada de luchar por algo que no tiene sentido, empieza a rehacer su vida con alguien más, y a pesar de que ella sigue sintiendo algo por Scorpius, sabe con seguridad que volverá a ser la de antes y a encontrar esa paz que había perdido consigo misma.  
>Sé que es un final triste, pero es la realidad del día a día.<br>Éste es el único fanfic (de momento) que he hecho basado en la realidad. Se podría decir que hace tiempo yo fui una Lily, y que un Scorpius me hizo ilusionarme para luego hacerme el peor de los daños.  
>Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa, y el rencor se olvida, y vuelves a encontrar esa felicidad y alegría que un día pensaste que no volverías a tener.<p>

¡Un saludo a todos!


End file.
